Kacchan! Kawaii!
by FabiFabi
Summary: In which Bakugou Katsuki pisses off a young man so much that next thing you know Midoriya is taking care of him… as a child! Child!Bakugou and Babysitter!Midoriya along with class 1-A and special appearances from class 1-B!
1. Monday

In which Bakugou Katsuki pisses off a young man so much that next thing you know Midoriya is taking care of him… as a child!

* * *

 **You Might As Well Be One!**

Bakugou Katsuki is known to be a ball of anger and mismanagement that people tend to respect due to his high intelligence and crazy power. As he walked down the streets towards his home, he encountered a child walking a dog. He paid them no mid as he trailed on but heard the dog growl at his presence, he turned around to be met with a pissed off dog and the kid who was wearing thick black framed glasses held him back.

"Kacchan! Cut it out!" the kid scolded the ashy blonde dog as he took one las look at Bakugou and turned around, he saw the metal plate around the collar and caught the glimpse of 'Kacchan' on the dog's name tag.

"Oi… what's your dog's name again?" he felt heat around his palms as he looked straight at the kid. The kid fixed his glasses, golden eyes looking straight at his red ones.

"Kacchan," the kid replied. He turned his head slightly to his side. "Ah! You're the one that I named my dog after!"

"You got some nerve!" Bakugou yelled irritated as he tried to keep his explosions at bay. Kacchan (the dog) barked at him angrily, taking a defensive stance in front of his owner. The kid looked unfazed.

"Don't trigger Kacchan…" the kid looked pissed as he tugged back his dog towards him and he retreated slowly. "You're years older than I am and you're acting like a kid; you might as well be one!"

"Huh?" Bakugou was pissed at the shortie in front of him. "Listen you twerp, give your dog another name,"

"His name is Kacchan, not Bakugou Katsuki," the kid defended.

"You still meant to name him after me!" Bakugou clenched his teeth angrily.

"That's it!" the kid stepped forward, removing his glasses, there was a bright flash of light and Bakugou fell to the ground he felt pain all over his body, all he made out was the kid's golden eyes were now a bright neon yellow and a small smirk. He lost consciousness. "This gotta teach him a lesson."

* * *

Midoriya was just arriving home after hitting the gym with Iida and Todoroki after school, he was reaching the steps when… he blinked a couple of times. In front of his steps was a small lump, he walked carefully towards it, nestled inside the clothing, which seemed to be the UA uniform was no other than Kacchan... as a child.

"AAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Midoriya screamed loudly in terror, Midoriya's mother blasted out the door when she heard her son scream so loudly, stirring up some resting birds. "MOM! LOOK!"

"Eh?" Inko looked down as where her son was pointing, her eyes widening as another piercing shriek came out from her this time. Eventually, the small child woke up, blinking a couple times before realizing where he was.

"Deku?! Auntie Inko?!" the small child yelled surprised. "Why am I naked?!" the child exclaimed loudly.

"Ahh… Kacchan, why are you here? Like that?" the naked child looked everywhere, then put his hands up towards Inko. Unconsciously Inko picked up the child with his white shirt as a cover.

"Hurry in Izuku! It's cold out and be it how it may be, Katsuki-kun is still a child for some reason," Inko then hurried in with her son behind him, after digging through some of Midoriya's old stuff, both Midoriya's looked at Bakugou in confusion, expecting him to say something since he had remained silent this whole time. "Do you want some food Katsuki-kun?" Inko smiled sweetly and Bakugou nodded. "Take care of him, Izuku." The older woman left the two alone to go ahead and cook. Midoriya set his eye back on Bakugou.

"Um… so…"

"He lives in the neighborhood and has a quirk to take make you a child," Midoriya blinked confused. "His dog has the same name as me!" the little boy exploded in irritation, he looked at his palms in anger. "He took me back just enough so that my quirk becomes useless…"

"A quirk… that makes you a child?" Midoriya's eyes widened in pure amazement, and then he felt the slap of Bakugou's small hand against his face, smacking him multiple times.

"Baka Deku! I need to train and surpass you and now I'm stuck in this useless body of mine!" the small kid kept smacking at him.

"C- Calm down Kacchan!" Deku grabbed a hold of both of his little hands and lifted him up, restraining the little rascal.

"Don't call me that! He named his dog that!"

"Who did!?"

"The brat who did this to me!" Bakugou was fuming, he looked on the verge of tears.

"W- We'll find him okay? For now… we need to call your mom…?"

"Tell Auntie Inko to call her and tell her I'm sleeping over," Bakugou ordered, Midoriya nodded, taking orders from the small child.

"You two come down for dinner!" Inko called from downstairs. Bakugou walked ahead of him and Midoriya followed behind him. At the dinner table Inko nodded and called Bakugou's mother who was too excited about the fact that her Katsuki was going to spend time with her cute Izu-chan. Eventually night came around and the futon Midoriya had prepared for Bakugou was rendered useless since the small child decided to sleep on the bed.

"Shut up Deku! I'm in a child body and need to be more warm!" and he wrapped himself up in his blanket and fell sleep right away.

* * *

"I'm off now!" Midoriya called as he waved him mom off, young Bakugou in tow. Midoriya held his face along with his mother.

"You look so cute Kacchan/ Katsuki-kun!" the two Midoriya's awed, pissing off and also making the ashy blonde kid puff up proudly. As the two walked, Bakugou looked all over the place trying to find something.

"Stupid Deku! Pick me up!" Bakugou ordered, lifting his arms up, Midoriya nodded, lifting the small child who quickly climbed to his shoulders to look ahead. "Where's that dumb dog…" Bakugou murmured, they eventually arrived to school where Midoriya had to be very discreet with Bakugou in tow, in the most sneaky way possible… he made it to recovery girl's place, where the older woman smiled sweetly at him.

"Midoriya-kun… it's quite early to be here already!" Midoriya shook his head.

"Gomen, but it's not about me… not this time…" Midoriya scratched his head. "It's about Kacchan…"

"Bakugou-kun?" her small eyes widened as from Midoriya's back, appeared a small child, who looked exactly like Bakugou Katsuki. She gasped. "I expect quite the story here." After Bakugou explained what had happened Recovery Girl examined him.

"So what do we do?" Midoriya asked.

"I will speak with the teachers, you can attend class, Bakugou-kun is healthy and his mind seems to remain at his level but with a body of a three or four-year old his quirk is pretty much nonexistent…" Recovery girl looked at the child once more and sighed. "With the description of the person that did this to you, we'll be able to find the culprit much faster as well. For now, head to class,"

Class 1-A was as loud as always, Midoriya was extremely nervous and Bakugou seemed slightly nervous as well. Recovery girl had mention that while his mind was still his age, his body made him react as a three, four-year old anyway which made him at times, weak of mind. The door opened and Midoriya walked in, Bakugou on the top of his shoulders, he needed to feel tall.

"Eh, Midoriya-kun, who's that on your shoulders?" Iida asked. "It's not allowed for children to be here!"

"Shut up four-eyes! It's me!" the small child barked angrily. The class then paid attention to the young child on Midoriya's shoulder.

"B- Bakugou?!" the class yelled in unison as the class door opened and in entered their teacher, Aizawa Shouta.

"Silence," the teacher lifted his hand and smacked a textbook to the table in front of him. "As most of you may have noticed, Bakugou did something dumb and now he's a child. I don't want this to be a distraction but this is also not a daycare," his eyes locked on Midoriya who gulped. "Midoriya, you're to look after Bakugou until we find who the culprit is."

"Yes sir!" Midoriya agreed as the young child clicked his tongue in annoyance. And so, Midoriya had to carry him around… everywhere. Once lunch hit around, Bakugou felt annoyed at the stare of Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka on him.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" the young Bakugou yelled in annoyance at being put on the spot.

"It's hard considering you're a child all of a sudden," Todoroki said matter-of-factly. Pissing Bakugou even more.

"Shut up you thermostat! Deku! I want to eat somewhere else!"

"Were you this explosive even as a child, Bakugou-kun?" Uraraka asked in amazement, all the girls were in awe at the cute (yet still arrogant and obnoxious) child that was Bakugou Katsuki.

"Pretty much," Midoriya murmured as he picked up both trays of food and walking outside the building to eat alone in peace.

"He… He looks like a doting father!" Uraraka cried, Iida couldn't help but agree.

"Reminds me of my brother and I when we were younger," Iida smiled, wiping a tear from his eyes. Todoroki looked at the two crying figures by his side and back at Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Cute…"

* * *

"Alright… so the kid is between the ages of 11 to 13, he must attend a school near Bakugou's neighborhood. Golden eyes, thick black framed glasses and chocolate brown hair," the principle smiled at the heroes around his table. Everyone nodded, taking off immediately to attempt to find the boy who had made Bakugou a child. "Oh, he also has a dog named Kacchan!" All Might blinked and then slightly giggled.

"Kacchan… the dog?" Aizawa asked and the principle nodded. All Might and Aizawa broke down laughing, not believing it.

"No wonder young Bakugou got mad! A dog is named after him!" All Might laughed and Aizawa coughed to stop his laughter, something seen very rarely.

"He had it coming," was all he said and the two took off. Midnight and Aizawa were taken to middle schools, other heroes focused on primary schools.

"It seems like this is Bakugou's and Midoriya's old middle school, he may be a first year here," Midnight said thoughtfully as she walked ahead of Aizawa. Three of the one they had tried before were a failure and two of the primary schools as well. The principal quickly allowed all the first years to gather in the gymnasium to be seen. It was Aizawa that caught sight of the kid.

"Midnight, it's him," the three walked towards a small and pale child with chocolate brown hair and golden eyes wearing thick framed glasses. The kid looked up at the two teachers in slight surprised. "You, what's your name?" students began to whisper around him, the boy looked down.

"Hyuuga, Kyoya," the boy replied.

"Do you have a dog named Kacchan, Hyuuga-kun?" the boy bit his lip, but nodded. The two teachers looked at each other and nodded.

"You will have to come with us," Aizawa announced and the kid just sighed and nodded once more, following the two heroes out of the school, with his father informed about the situation he was now in UA. In front of him, that annoyance of Bakugou Katsuki.

"You! It was you!" Bakugou fused and the kid stared at him annoyed.

"You were the one acting like a child!" Hyuuga fought back annoyed. "It's only fair you go back to that." The teachers repressed their giggles at the scenario before them.

"While it is true that Bakugou was most likely being a nuisance, you should know by now that the use of your quirk without a license and in public is prohibited. Hyuuga looked away and nodded.

"I understand, but he also kept pushing my dog's buttons and I didn't want my dog to bite him, he's a good boy but hates people…" Hyuuga bit his lip. "I think it was the best way to avoid conflict since Kacchan likes children…" Aizawa nodded understandingly. The kid only wanted to avoid his dog biting Bakugou and put his quirk to use since it would be the safest way for his dog to stay calm and none of the two to be hurt. Aizawa put his hand on the child's head and ruffled his hair.

"You cared for both your dog's and Bakugou's safety, your reaction was good but you should've returned him to his normal form after.

"I can't,"

"What do you mean?"

"My twin is the one that makes them age… I make them younger… that is our quirk," the kid began to sweat nervously. "My twin is currently vacationing with my mom in South Korea since one of their favorite bands is having a concert, they won't be back until the end on the month," Midnight took a look at the calendar, it was a week before the month was over.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Bakugou looked enraged, although in child form, he didn't look as bad as his usual self.

"Well, we'll have to wait until his brother returns… 'till then… you will be staying here in UA!" Midnight announced. Bakugou was speechless. The child pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry, Kacchan," the boy gave a side smirk.

"You bastard!" Bakugou yelled enraged but Midoriya was able to grab him back from attacking the boy. Midoriya kept Bakugou in a bear hug as Hyuuga left. His quirk was truly… fascinating, he wondered… how it would look in action, and how it activated and to have a power that correlates with someone else? So his twin could make them much older! Fascinating. "Stop thinking they have incredible quirks you bastard Deku!" Bakugou seemed on the verge of tears.

"AAHH! Sorry Kacchan!" Midoriya apologized as he cleaned his eyes with a handkerchief. Midnight and Aizawa stared.

 _Midoriya! You're like a doting father!_ Midnight squealed and Aizawa coughed in surprise. As Hyuuga left campus, none other than All Might stood before him. Hyuuga's eyes became wide.

"ALL MIGHT!" the child said in pure disbelief.

"That's right young man! It is I, All Might~!" the hero laughed loudly, the kid's eyes widened from excitement. "I've heard of what you did to one of our young heroes as well," the kid's eyes quickly fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Hyuuga apologized silently.

"I understand our young Bakugou was at fault here as well so don't feel too bad about it, it can be a lesson to you both," All Might kneeled before the kid. "That quirk of yours is truly amazing, I hope you work hard to become a hero here in UA as well!" Hyuuga smiled brightly.

"I am not as strong compared to my brother… but I will try hard to get in as well!" All Might stood up and ruffled the kid's hair just like how Aizawa had earlier.

"Take care young man!" Hyuuga was then escorted out by security and returned to his school, now Bakugou had to wait until the end of the month to return to normal.

* * *

"Ah Kyoya… I got the call from the school today, you went head on with a UA student," Hyuuga's father looked worried as he looked at his son who let go of their large dog.

"I'm sorry dad… I was also suspended for using my quirk…" the father only shook his head but smiled fondly.

"You still took care of Kacchan though, and your suspension is only two days so not too bad!" the father smiled. "I talked with your mother and she said they'll still be back by the end of the month and laughed about the whole fiasco, both her and Kyo were proud of you for caring for Kacchan."

"Ah, talking about Kacchan, I'll go on a walk with him right now!"

"Alright be back for dinner, and don't turn anyone else into a child!"

Hyuuga put the leash on his dog and off outside they went, crossing none other than Midoriya as he exited his home. Hyuuga quickly recognized the young man from the sports festival.

"Midoriya, Izuku," Hyuuga pushed his glasses up, his dog seemed to take a liking to young Midoriya since he didn't growl or bark at him even though he was a stranger.

"Eh, you know me?" Midoriya asked surprised. Hyuuga scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you're the really cool hero at UA!"

 _Cool hero…?_ Midoriya's face flush, someone thought he was a _cool hero~_

"Well thank you so much for the compliment," Midoriya smiled widely, the kid nodded, his face red.

"Um do you need something though?" Hyuuga asked, Midoriya nodded.

"I Just wanted to say thank you, since thanks to you, I'm able to spend time with Kacchan once more! Also, your quirk sure is amazing!"

"Thank you! I think your quirk is mysterious but very amazing as well! I hope you become the next Number 1!" Hyuuga blushed to his ears. "I want to be a hero as well… when I do, please take care of my brother and I, since we both admire you!" Midoriya felt like he was going to die. Someone… someone actually looked up to him?! He breathed in and smiled.

"Work hard, young man," Midoriya gave him a thumbs-up. Hyuuga smiled brightly and his dog began wagging his tail, he couldn't help but notice that… the dog resembled Kacchan! He really did! He said goodbye and turned back towards UA, having been assigned Bakugou's guardian for the time being, having picked up clothing his mother had prepared only.

This was going to be a long week. School was going to be hectic and Hyuuga's twin returned a week from that day, Monday.

* * *

 **I'm having too much fun with all these ideas flowing through my head! Freaking Bakugou pissed off some kid younger and now he's a child! With Midoriya in charge of kid Bakugou, how will their week turn out!**

 **Conscious: RnR!**


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Midoriya shuffled around in his bed, he and Bakugou had to stay in the dorms of UA to keep Bakugou out of trouble. Midoriya felt something heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes to see Bakugou sprawled out on his chest, he looked so… cute!

" _KAWAII!"_ Midoriya thought to himself before talking out loud. "Kacchan! You're heavy!" Midoriya complained as the small child tossed and turned to the side and opened his eyes groggily.

"Deku! Shut up!" the boy complained, Midoriya looked at his clock, it was 10 minutes before it went off. He rubbed his eyes and wrapped Bakugou up with the blanket, since he was a child he really didn't need to get up any earlier than him. He shut the alarm and began getting ready himself. He set out Bakugou's clothing and prepared their stuff, as he put together Bakugou's things he couldn't help but smile… the thought that his mother did all these for him made him feel all warm, his father loved them dearly but was rarely home to be able to provide for the two. He recalled the letter he had gotten from his father, congratulating him on becoming a UA student.

"Baka Dek-" Bakugou appeared from behind and was able to catch Midoriya sitting silently, slightly sniffling, he didn't think it was because of him but on his hand he held an All Might figure. A sudden memory hit Bakugou.

* * *

" _Where you get that Deku?!" kids circled around their young classmate as Midoriya showed off his brand new All Might figure. It was an exclusive version that had come out recently, it was obvious that it was quite expensive._

" _My daddy sent it to me!" Midoriya smiled widely. "So I can have my hero as close to me as possible~!" he clicked a button on the back and a loud laughter came from it, the kids all smiled brightly._

" _It's alright now! Why? Because I'm here!" the kids roared cheering. Bakugou then came close to the commotion._

" _Eh your dad actually sent something? And here I thought you didn't even have a dad!" Midoriya's eyes widened and he looked away._

" _I have a dad. He's just not home much…" soon, the kids began whispering. Midoriya's dad was not home, Midoriya didn't have a dad…_

* * *

Bakugou shook his head. Kids can be much more cruel than what you can imagine… Midoriya turned towards him.

"AH Kacchan! I got everything ready if you want to wash up real quick!" Midoriya quickly wiped the starting tears from his eyes as he stood up and walked towards the child. Bakugou looked away.

"I'm done already, I want to have breakfast!"

"Hai, hai," Midoriya laughed as he threw on both backpacks and extended his hand towards him. "Let's go then." Bakugou just grabbed Midoriya's hand, letting him walk him to the cafeteria for a filling breakfast.

As they arrived, people kept giving them weird looks, pissing Bakugou off.

"Why do people have to stare so much!" he yelled angrily, Midoriya laughed, scratching his cheek.

"Well, not many high school students walk around with a preschooler you know…"

"Then they should learn to mind their own business!"

"Ehh? So it is true? The great Bakugou Katsuki got turned into a child? AHAHAHAH!" Bakugou gritted his teeth, he didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind them.

"Monoma-kun," Midoriya greeted the perverse blonde.

"And Midoriya has to be the one to play baby sitter… class 1-A sure is something!" the blue-eyed boy laughed almost evilly.

"Oi," Monoma stopped to look at the child that was Bakugou, Katsuki. "Be quiet… or when I go back to normal… I'll kill you." The blonde let out another disturbing laugh.

"How great coming from a what? Three-year old?!" Bakugou was ready to jump at him but Midoriya, while always peaceful, grabbed Monoma by his shirt and brought him close, his green eyes darkened in what seemed like annoyance.

"Leave him alone, cause this time I don't see Kendo-san anywhere near to defend that arrogant mouth of yours," Midoriya threatened, Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise and Monoma's in slight fear, Midoriya let go and Monoma remained frozen on his spot. "Let's go, Kacchan," Midoriya then returned to his normal self and grabbed Bakugou's hand again. Bakugou turned around and stuck his tongue out at the crazy blonde guy.

"Baaaakaaa!" he smirked, turning to look ahead once more, he then looked up at Midoriya and back ahead. "You know, you looked kind of cool just now." Midoriya looked down and then smiled.

"Hehe… you think?"

"J- Just slightly!" Bakugou grunted. Eventually the two had breakfast and retreated to their class, where the class encircled around the two of them.

"Deku-kun, how is it taking care of Bakugou-kun?" Uraraka whispered.

"Eh? It's pretty normal… I guess this is what it would've been like if I had a younger brother… obviously not in school of course!"

"You look like you know what you're doing very well!" Iida appeared from behind Uraraka, startling the brunette. "You would've been a great older brother! No better than mine of course but most certainly great. You'll make a great father someday!" Midoriya blushed red at the amount of praise he was receiving.

"Well… I do get often that I'm good at taking care of others… so that must be it…" he then turned his attention back to Bakugou, who was currently surrounded by majority of the girls from class, offering him candy and food. "Hey! His body is that of a child and too much sweets will be bad for him!" Midoriya picked up Bakugou and pulled him away from the girls.

"Eh Midoriya-kun is no fun! We want to give the cutie candy!" Ashido complained, Midoriya shook his head.

"It'll only give him a tummy ache! You girls should know better!" Midoriya scolded them.

"You're right Midoriya-kun… I have younger siblings too and I don't go off giving them candy, gomen, ribbit," Asui apologized.

"It's alright, as long as you get it," Midoriya then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Todoroki standing there with a slightly awkward look. "Eh… is something the matter, Todoroki-kun?" the half and half boy was silent for a bit, then spoke.

"I want to also be taken care of by Midoriya," Todoroki said shamelessly, Uraraka's and Momo's faces reddened.

"EH!?" the two yelled in unison as the boys from class looked in amazement at the guts of one of the top classmates in class. The girls reddened. A declaration of what?! Love?

"Deku is taking care of me! So back off you half and half bastard!" Todoroki glared at Bakugou and Bakugou glared back.

"Where can I find this kid?" Todoroki asked in all seriousness. Midoriya became a mumbling mess, and the class riled up as usual. Bakugou remained pissed off. It was around lunchtime that Bakugou began to get sleepy, Midoriya kept him on his lap at all times, he had already eaten his food and was pretty much just waiting for Midoriya to shut up and finish eating. He gripped his blazer.

"Deku… sleepy," the kid let out silently. Uraraka felt like she was going to faint at the cuteness of the scene before her.

"Ah, let's go nap nap," Midoriya smiled. Bakugou scrunched his face in annoyance.

"Stop using dumb words, baka Deku!" Bakugou said irritated as Midoriya picked him up and left carrying him, patting his back to soothe him. He caught sight of Todoroki staring at him and he stuck his tongue out at him. Todoroki burned the spoon on his left to ash in annoyance.

"Uraraka, Iida, I want to be taken care of by Midoriya like that." The two scratched their heads a bit embarrassed.

" _US TOO TODOROKI-KUN! US TOO!"_

* * *

Bakugou had fallen sleep in Midoriya's lap as he stroke his hair. They were in the lounge where usually Midoriya met with All Might. The door opened and in came none other than All Might to greet him.

"Young Midoriya! Look at you, making young Bakugou go to sleep, you're one true caretaker!" All Might whispered a bit loudly, he was in his superhero form, not wanting to risk exposing himself to the young Bakugou who could wake any moment.

"Thanks All Might!" Midoriya smiled. "To be honest, while he's still obnoxious and stuff, he also acts like a child, so we haven't really fought or anything, he really is cute this way, I'll miss this," Midoriya smiled a bit sadly. All Might caught that sadness and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Young Midoriya, it's always for the best, and this will be a good memory for you to keep, here," All Might pointed to Midoriya's heart, Midoriya nodded.

"That's right… it's just… my father really took care of me when he was home that I feel that now that Kacchan needs the same from me…" Midoriya trailed off. All Might was silent, honestly, he knew little to nothing about his successors father other than the fact that he worked all over the world or something and he breathed fire which made Midoriya think he'd also be able to control fire as a child as his quirk but alas he turned out to be quirkless.

"You're strong young Midoriya, I'm sure your father is very proud," Midoriya smiled, scratching his cheek shyly.

"I like to think so." Midoriya replied, smiling softly at the sleeping boy on his lap.

" _MOM I'M GOING TO PLAY WITH DEKU!" Bakugou yelled loudly but this time his mother stopped him._

" _Ah, Katsuki, Izu-chan isn't home, he won't be for a while," his mom replied, cleaning her hands._

" _Eh? Why?" the young boy asked confused, it was rare for Midoriya to not be home. His mother gave a gentle smile._

" _Midoriya-san came home yesterday and they left to a trip to Europe for a week," Bakugou scrunched his brows._

" _Midoriya-san…? You mean Auntie Inko?" his mother shook her head._

" _I mean Izu-chan's father."_

Bakugou woke up, it had been a long time since he had recalled his old, old memories, if he was correct, they were six at that time and the trip made Midoriya forget about his school life and such for the time they were gone.

"Kacchan, I got your notes here, you just missed a bit of class," Midoriya said as he showed Bakugou his notebook. The two had been switched to the back with Bakugou being given a special chair to reach Midoriya's desk and work together since it was Midoriya that had to care for him. Bakugou remained silent, taking his notebook and continuing on, listening to their teacher talk about their lesson, he could still feel Todoroki's eyes on him and Midoriya.

Eventually their hero training class came around and Bakugou was pissed he could not participate, but All Might had a better idea already.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" All Might said excited, the whole class up in spirits. "Today's class is a… rescue a hostage situation!" All Might gave them his bright smile. "And to not let our young Bakugou out of the fun, he will be playing the hostage in this stimulation! The goal is to safe young Bakugou from our robotic thugs which will have him trapped in this cell! The goal is to safely take the keys from the ruffians and free Bakugou, bringing him back to safety without causing him any damage or defeat all robots and free him in the spot! Just so you know, these robots are not like the ones from our entrance exam and have the power of multiple of our teachers here in forms of strength and intelligence. So good luck~!" the class gasped and Bakugou loved being the center of attention.

"All Might! Is this safe for Kacchan!?" Midoriya asked worriedly. The class all stared lovingly at Midoriya.

 _Midoriya! Please take care of us too!_ They thought to themselves, Bakugou laughing at their faces.

"Don't worry young Midoriya, I will be present in case anything gets out of hand and sense any type of danger towards young Bakugou! Also, I have assigned teams, since most of the time, a hero will not usually be by himself. And because of our odd number, someone will have to participate twice, to be partnered with young Midoriya!"

"I'll do it," Todoroki lifted his hand, and All Might nodded, no one seeming to take the spot from Todoroki, Bakugou stuck his tongue out at him again.

"Very well," All Might cleared his throat. "The teams are pretty much the same as the once from your finals but I will repeat them once more for you all!"

Denki and Mina, Yuga and Ochaco, Koji and Kyoka, Fumikage and Tsuyu, Hanta and Minoru, Mezo and Tooru, Rikido and Eijiro, Tenya and Mashirao, Shouto and Momo and once again, Shouto and Izuku.

For the most part, everyone was able to show an impressive form of teamwork and having the thought of saving a child altered their senses… it was just that…

"HUHHH?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SAVE A CHILD HERE!" Bakugou was extremely judging of everything! In the cell he was in there was a chair that resembled that of a throne and it didn't help that the outfit Midoriya had picked out for him made him look like a spoiled little rich boy who was laughing at them! But at the same time they couldn't help but think of how cute he looked!

"Bakugou-kun sure it a handful, ribbit," Tsuyu scratched her head as she took the keys from the robot and unlocked the cell Bakugou was in, he came out walking, his eyes judging them. He huffed.

"Good work I guess," said the small spoiled child, clearing his throat.

 _YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GRADING US!_

When it was Momo's and Todoroki's turn, Todoroki's first plan was to freeze everything, which Momo stopped him from doing.

"While that is amazing power, if ice gets to Bakugou-kun, he could get a cold… is what Midoriya told me before we came…" Todoroki blinked.

"Okay then… bastard Bakugou…" was all Todoroki murmured. As he dashed forward, the two decided to focus on physical attacks, as Todoroki fought on, Momo was able to grab Bakugou from his cell, pressing him close to her chest, Bakugou was embraced in Momo's soft bosom. Mineta cried in jealousy at the luck of child Bakugou, who couldn't care less about being exposed to most of the girls' chest during his time while being rescued.

"Too bad you couldn't freeze the scene, Thermostat!" Bakugou laughed, making the half and half boy create an inferno out of anger. And soon he had to rescue that brat again, this time with Midoriya. "Good job you two!" All Might gave the two teens a thumbs-up and Bakugou jumped to Midoriya from Momo's chest.

" _He was so warm and squishy!"_ Momo thought to herself blushing, still wanting to pinch his cheeks but not doing so since the child would probably bite her or something.

"Alright, Todoroki and Midoriya, you're up!" All Might grabbed Bakugou from Midoriya and as he went to place him once again on his cell and prepare the arena, Bakugou gave Midoriya a thumbs up.

"You better hurry up and rescue me, stupid Deku!"

"I will Kacchan!" Midoriya promised. The young kid smirked, eventually he was returned to his small cell and he paced around it until he heard the bells that meant it was about to start. He took a sit, for once, maybe because he was in a mix of child and himself, he would trust Midoriya to save him.

"Ready?" Todoroki asked, Midoriya nodded.

"Yes, also, thank you for not using your ice with Kacchan!" Midoriya bowed, Todoroki looked away.

"No problem," was all he answered and as Midoriya disappeared from his sight. He eventually caught him flying through the air trying to find where the cell had been placed this time. Making his usual ice slide he followed behind, landing on the area where Midoriya had already… put all the robots off!

"I watched carefully where their area of control was when I saw everyone else fight," Midoriya explained as he took the keys from one of the robots and unlocked Bakugou, who came out with a smug look.

"Nice," was all the child said, jumping on Midoriya and staying at his shoulders, tugging on his hair as they walked towards the exit. Todoroki looked down at the fallen robots short-circuiting. Midoriya so far had done well in his past assignments, so the need to protect must be his push to succeed more than anything. He gritted his teeth.

"Bakugou you bastard…"

* * *

"Yeah you can have dinner at your place, I don't think it'll be a problem to stay there now," Aizawa answered as Bakugou and Midoriya looked at each other excitedly. "Take proper care of him though." Aizawa said as he retreated to his sleeping bag.

"Alright Kacchan, what do you want for dinner?" Midoriya asked as the two exited UA High. Bakugou loosened his grip on Midoriya's hair to think.

"Spicy!" he replied, Midoriya laughed as he texted his mom who replied with a smiley face and a 'LOL Okie'

"Midoriya-kun!" Bakugou scrunched up his face in annoyance, the two turned around to see Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki hot on their trail.

"Oh everyone, great job today!" Midoriya congratulated the three who either smiled or just nodded in gratitude.

"Deku-kun! We were hoping to accompany you home today!" Uraraka said and Todoroki nodded.

"Just as a safety precaution for having to walk around with Bakugou-kun as a child," Iida remarked, Midoriya gasped.

"You guys are so thoughtful, thank you! Please, if you would join us for dinn- AGH!" Bakugou didn't let Midoriya finished his sentence because of how hard he gripped his hair. "Kacchan! Cut it out or no shoulder ride!" Midoriya scolded and Bakugou looked like the world had ended.

"I don't want to eat with them!" Bakugou whined, Midoriya sighed.

"Ignore him guys, shall we go?" Midoriya smiled and they all nodded. They also gave a look towards Bakugou who looked like he was ready to kill the three of them.

 _SCARY!_ Iida and Uraraka thought. Todoroki just scoffed. As they came close to the neighborhood, Todoroki began paying more attention to his surroundings, his eyes locked on a certain backyard.

 _Bingo._ He thought to himself, in the backyard, chasing after a squirrel was a large ashy blonde dog with slightly spiked up hair. That was the house. He memorized the house well, he had to return there soon, very soon.

Inko was over the top excited when she saw her son and friends coming to her house, something so very rare, she almost cried, good thing Midoriya caught her.

"Izuku… I can die happy now," Inko smiled to herself as she looked at all the kids sitting down. It was so rare for her. After they enjoyed a good dinner which consisted of pork cutlets and a spicy dipping sauce she had made specially for Bakugou, the three young ones left the Midoriya household and Midoriya and Bakugou entered the bath.

"It's probably because my mind intercepts with my child brain but I like this," Midoriya looked down at Bakugou from above, currently washing his hair.

"Yeah, I like it," after washing him up completely, he put on a pair of pajamas on the little one and they went to bed.

"Deku?"

"What is it Kacchan?"

"Hm. Nothing. Baka Deku."

"Goodnight Kacchan…"

* * *

 **O** **·** **M · A · K · E**

Sero and Mineta successfully retrieved the keys from the robot and opened the cell where young Bakugou was waiting. His face unimpressed.

"Ah long face and… who're you again?" Bakugou tilted his head to the side pointing at Mineta.

"It's me! Come on…" Mineta only sighed, deciding to not pay attention to the kid, who had been in possibly every girls' chest that day. _Damn you kid Bakugou…_

"You're so short! You're almost my height and I'm like three right now," Bakugou began to snicker, Sero kind of giggled as well.

"Shut it you! And you be quiet!" Mineta whined, tears already threatening to spill from his eyes.

"By the way, why do you have that? It looks like a mini toilet… are you a toilet hero? Is that it?" Bakugou asked, pointing at Mineta's bowl like pants.

"I hate you." Class 1-A had a pretty good laugh after that.

 **Another successful chapter! I'm thinking this will be updated every Saturday or Sunday so just as a heads up, I already got the base written for all the chapters as well~**

 **Any reviews are always greatly appreciated and thank you for all those who have favorite and followed, thank for the support, I won't let you down!**

 **Conscious: Read and Review~! 'Till Next time~~**


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" Bakugou sing-sang as he smacked his fist against the table.

"Hai, hai," replied Inko as she finished making breakfast. Putting some soft scrambled eggs and toast on the table along with some octopus sausage and a small green salad for the small boy. Midoriya came down the stairs all ready for the day.

"Itadakimasu!" Bakugou thanked and dug in, Midoriya grinned as he took a sit.

"Itadakimasu," Midoriya thanked as well as the two ate their breakfast. Inko cleaned her hands on her apron and looked at the two children eating. She sighed to herself, maybe having another kid wouldn't have been so bad after all. "Something wrong, Mom?" Midoriya asked as he turned to his mom.

"Haha, nothing, I just thought you two looked so cute!" Inko smiled, she then seemed to remember something. "Ah that's right, did the school talk with your parents yet Katsuki-kun? Isn't your mom worried?"

"Hm… I haven't really asked or thought about it," Bakugou replied as he took a bite of the toast. "But I like it here, my mom is too strict!" Bakugou scoffed.

"Still Katsuki-kun, your mom must be worried since you're so close and you haven't contacted her…" Bakugou seemed thoughtful for a bit.

"I'll ask when I get to school, Auntie Inko," the older woman smiled. Midoriya had remained silent mostly because he actually had no clue what had been said to Bakugou's parents if anything at all. Eventually Midoriya picked Bakugou up and the two left; as they made their way to school they were met by no other than Hyuuga and his dog, Kacchan.

"Hyuuga-kun! Good morn-"

"Sure got guts to dare stand in front of ME!" Bakugou interrupted Midoriya who sighed loudly. "Shitty Deku! He made me a child, how dare he stand here like nothing happened!?"

"Kacchan come on, let the kid speak," Midoriya said, earning a look from Bakugou and the dog.

"UGH FINE!" Bakugou looked away, his face scrunched up in anger.

"Good morning you two, to be honest, I wanted to kind of make it up to Bakugou-san," Hyuuga looked away slightly red. "I'm sorry I made you a child and sorry I named my dog after you." The brunette apologized, bowing to child Bakugou who looked him up and down.

"Hm… as long as you learned you shouldn't mess with me," Bakugou scoffed, looking away.

"Right… anyways, Kacchan is willing to give you a ride, if you want," kid Bakugou's eyes widened. He looked at the huge dog who had not barked or anything the whole time and had actually kept his eye on him, he looked at Midoriya, he looked at Hyuuga, and then a huge smile broke into his face.

* * *

"A dog, he's riding a dog!" Uraraka seemed to melt to the ground, before hitting the gates of the school, child Bakugou was seen riding a huge dog which kind of resembled him.

"That is so cute, Ribbit," Tsuyu smiled as other students took pictures of the cute kid on the dog.

"Thanks so much Hyuuga-kun! Kacchan is really happy~!" Midoriya smiled. Hyuuga nodded.

"Sometimes my brother and I would turn into children just to ride Kacchan, he's a strong dog ya know?"

"By the way, why did you name your dog Kacchan?" Midoriya asked. Hyuuga sighed.

"I was in the whole commotion, when you ran to save him, you were like 'Kacchan!' and I thought you looked so cool, even though so many thought you were reckless… I think you were so cool, jumping in, knowing you couldn't do anything but none the less trying. Also because the way you yelled out his name, made me think, he was so important to you…"

"You're making me blush Hyuuga-san…" Midoriya murmured, his face red.

"There's also the fact that when we found Kacchan he was very much like your friend, hence even more the reason for the name, haha," they eventually stopped at the gates, where Bakugou and Kacchan were being treated like idols by UA students. It almost looked like they were both puffing their chest out proudly.

"Alright Kacchan, time to go in," Midoriya told Bakugou who looked between the dog and Midoriya.

"But I want to keep riding!" Bakugou whined, the dog seemed to whine too, Kacchan the dog liked children after all.

"Kacchan, we can't we have school, and Kacchan the dog needs to go home and eat," Midoriya bent over a bit to Bakugou's eye level. The kid pouted.

"Bakugou-san, you can come and ride Kacchan anytime you want," Hyuuga assured the small child who looked displeased.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya urged the small child who eventually gave out and lifted his hands for Midoriya to pick him up, he did. Bakugou and Kacchan looked at each other sadly. Eventually they finished their dramatic parting and Hyuuga went home with his dog leaving Bakugou with Midoriya in school. "Let's go talk with the teachers, alright?"

"Whatever…" Bakugou replied, clearly in lower spirits. Midoriya sighed. They eventually made it to talk to Aizawa who gave them a thumbs-up.

"Everything was taken care of, Bakugou's parents were explained about the situation and they entrusted us to make the best decision," was all the black-haired man replied. Yawning and retreating to his sleeping bag.

"Aizawa-sensei! What about class?"

"Study hall."

Once lunch hit Midoriya couldn't help but feel bad at seeing Bakugou still sulking.

"What's wrong with Bakugou?" Todoroki was the first to ask, eventually breaking the heavy silence in their table.

"None of your business you half and half bastard!" Bakugou replied all fired up. Iida pushed up his glasses.

"Could it have something to do with the dog you were riding this morning?"

"OMG he looked so cute riding the dog! Like a little knight!" Uraraka squealed, Bakugou went back to pouting, Iida had hit the nail on the head.

"I think Kacchan just wanted to keep riding the dog," Midoriya replied. Todoroki was now even more jealous. As a child, his weight fell dramatically, of course he could ride a dog!

"Bakugou, you bastard," Todoroki glared at the child.

"Huh!? What you say thermostat?!" Bakugou fought back, Todoroki just rolled his eyes, making Bakugou even more mad. How dare he!? "DEKU I WANT TO SLEEP!" Midoriya nodded, picking up the fussy child and patting his back gently.

"There, there, Hyuuga-kun said you could ride the dog later remember?"

"You better take me!"

"Of course, I will," Midoriya kept soothing the little child until he was sound sleep.

"Midoriya-kun, did you always want to have a little brother?" Iida asked Midoriya as he expertly balanced child Bakugou on his side and his chopsticks on the other, finishing his food.

"Well, it would have been nice," Midoriya grinned.

"I'll see you all during hero course training," Todoroki suddenly stood up as he left the table, his bangs covering his face.

"Eh Todoroki-kun you o-" Midoriya didn't finished before the half and half boy left. Todoroki put his right hand to his face, cooling it slightly, Midoriya looked so cute just now! He stopped, he knew his face was as red as his hair by now. He took a deep breath.

"I need to turn into a child."

* * *

Hero training went well, this time Bakugou was not able to participate so instead he played around with some toy cars and trucks Midoriya had brought for him.

" _Even though I know I'm not a kid… I can't help but want to do child things,"_ Bakugou thought to himself as he pressed on the controller of his control car. Without meaning to he ended up getting out of everyone's eyes, following his little car.

"What's a child doing here?" Bakugou looked up to see no other than the purple headed guy that could control people. He blinked a couple times as Hitoshi's eyes locked into his. "You look familiar…" Bakugou looked around, noticing he had wandered far from the hero course training field. He felt his eyes water up and a cry escape his throat at the realization that Midoriya wasn't with him.

"D- DEKU!" he let out in a sob, scaring Hitoshi who looked around trying to find who could be in charge of the kid who just broke out crying. Then it hit him, Deku was that kid he had fought with during the sports festival!

"Hey, hey, calm down, calm down, I'll take you to Deku," Hitoshi kneeled on one knee and patted Bakugou's head who sniffed and nodded. Hitoshi gave a crooked smile, picking up Bakugou and the toy car he was playing with. "Do you know where Deku is?" Hitoshi asked and Bakugou nodded.

"He's in the hero course training with All Might!" Bakugou replied. Hitoshi nodded and began walking. Bakugou began paying attention to him, mainly his hair.

"Ow! Don't pull my hair!"

"I thought it was a wig," Bakugou replied, Hitoshi sighed.

"It's my hair,"

"Why do you have such massive eyebags?" Bakugou asked as he poked at the top of his cheek.

"I don't sleep much,"

"Why don't you sleep much?"

"I have insomnia,"

"I sleep perfectly fine all the time," Bakugou boasted. "Deku does too."

"By the way, who are you?" Hitoshi asked, the child looked away from him. "Fine, fine, you don't have to answer." They eventually made it to the field where Midoriya had just noticed Bakugou was missing and was scolding All Might from letting him leave his side. "Midoriya, is this kid yours?" Midoriya's eyes were red with tears from the one minute he had noticed Bakugou was missing.

"Kacchan!" Bakugou jumped to the green haired boy's arms and hugged him by the neck.

"Dumb Deku! I was lost and picked up by clown hair over there, what if I was kidnapped or something?!" Bakugou whined loudly.

"Oi, don't call me clown head!" Hitoshi retorted.

"Hitoshi-san, thank so much for finding Kacchan! You're the best!" Midoriya smiled brightly, Hitoshi looked away slightly red, mumbling a silent "It's nothing" back at the happy teen. At that moment students from 1-A appeared.

"Oh you got Bakugou! Good grief you gave us a scare!" Kirishima said as he tussled Bakugou's hair, he didn't look pleased.

"It was scary thinking you could've hurt yourself, Bakugou-kun!" Hagakure said worriedly, the other girls nodded.

"At least you're safe and back with Midoriya," Momo smiled, relieved. Hitoshi blinked once, then twice, then closed his eyes, he needed to take a nap.

"Are you saying that child is Bakugou, Katsuki?" Hitoshi finally managed to ask, to which the whole class nodded. He looked at the child, then at Midoriya, then sighed loudly. "Don't get lost again, kid."

"It's Bakugou Katsuki! Bakugou Katsuki!" Hitoshi just waved him off.

"Well, class is over! Get on up to the locker rooms and then you're dismissed!" All Might gave his signature smile and thumbs-up, forgetting his successor had just been scolding him.

"HAI!" the class replied in unison, leaving to the locker rooms. After they had change and gotten ready to leave, Bakugou seemed to have returned to higher spirits.

"I get to ride the dog through the neighborhood~" the child sing-sang. Holding tightly onto Midoriya's hand who smiled at seeing Bakugou so happy.

"Yes, yes you do," Midoriya replied. Todoroki stopped at the entrance, watching the two leave the school grounds. From what he had understood… they were headed to the kid's place, meaning he would have to wait to continue his plan.

"Tch." Todoroki began heading home, deciding that to do was warn his father that he would be 'sleeping over' at a friend's house starting that same night.

* * *

"A friend? You're in school to become Number One, not to be having childish sleepovers with friends, Shouto!" Endeavor crashed his hand against the table and Todoroki didn't even flinch.

"It's not just anyone," he stood up from where he was sitting. "It's Midoriya Izuku." Endeavor's eyes went wide for a second, could it be that his son was trying to find the other's weakness by pretending to be his friend or something, he smirked, as expected of his most wonderful creation, as expected of his son.

"I understand then, don't fail me." Endeavor then excused him to leave, Todoroki smirked, knowing exactly what his father had thought. He was too easy. He only took a backpack with a toothbrush and some clothing and off he went.

* * *

"Kacchan! It's time to head home now!" Midoriya called out to Bakugou as he and dog Kacchan ran around in circles together.

"Eh? Already?" Kacchan began to fuss but Midoriya just shook his head.

"Yes, we need to have dinner and take a bath and tomorrow there' school," Midoriya explained as Bakugou attached himself to dog Kacchan's neck.

"But!"

"No buts, and say thank you to Hyuuga-kun for letting you play with… with Kacchan…" Midoriya slightly trailed off at the end and Bakugou pouted, Hyuuga then came through with a bag of treats which he handed to Bakugou, who grabbed them a bit confused.

"They're for Kacchan the Dog, you can give him one in gratitude for playing with you," Hyuuga told Bakugou who gave him a face and then turned to give the large dog a treat. Kacchan licked Bakugou's face and he giggled. He then glared and looked away from Hyuuga.

"Thanks for letting me play with your dog…" he began. "But don't you think this gets you off the hook for turning me into a child you dumbass four-eyes!" he pointed angrily at Hyuuga who only rolled his eyes. Eventually Midoriya and Bakugou left, as Hyuuga was preparing to make dinner he heard a knock on his door, Kacchan going wild at the noise that was made.

"Hello?" Hyuuga's eyes widened, in front of him stood no other than, Todoroki Shouto.

"Nice to meet you… Hyuuga was it?" Todoroki began and the glasses boy nodded frantically, confused as to what this upcoming hero was doing in his home. "I have a favor to ask of you, will you listen to my request?" Hyuuga gulped.

* * *

 _Knock! Knock!_

Midoriya had just put Bakugou to bed, the younger child now not able to stay up as long as he had been in the past few days, his mother was in the bath so he felt confused as to who it could be at this hour, currently around 21:30 (9:30). He heard the light knocking again and made his way towards the door, opening and not seeing anybody.

"Ahem… Midoriya, down here," Midoriya looked down immediately at the sound of the soft voice he had heard, he had a face full of confusion, horror and surprise as his green eyes met a pair of gray and blue eyes.

"TO- TO- TODOROKI-KUN?!" Bakugou was not going to be happy next morning…

* * *

 **Lol lol lol**

 **Conscious: Thursday morning will sure be fun for Bakugou don't you think?**

 **Read and review! Thanks for your support!**


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

"DEEEKUUUUU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Midoriya Inko sighed from downstairs, wondering how her son was going to handle the situation.

"Kacchan! Calm down!" Midoriya pleaded with the younger boy who he was currently holding back in a bear hug, attempting to keep him back from the other small child who seemed much too content with himself.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? THIS BASTARD THERMOSTAT IS IN MY TERRITORY, SHITTY DEKU, WHYYYY!?" Todoroki just rolled his eyes, making Bakugou even more mad.

"Kacchan I said stop!" Midoriya eventually picked up Bakugou and made the struggling toddler look at him, his eyes serious and a bit upset with him, Bakugou could feel tears building up, he began to sniffle.

"Shitty Dekuuu!" he cried loudly and Midoriya pressed him against his shoulder, patting his back. He looked towards Todoroki, who was pouting, he too wanted to be carried.

"Alright, come here you," Midoriya smiled gently as he picked up Todoroki, Bakugou instantly glared at him but Midoriya gave him a look and he just bit his lip angrily.

"Midoriya, I want to eat," Todoroki mentioned as he tugged on the teens shirt, he nodded.

"Hai, let's go have breakfast you two," Midoriya smiled and the two children nodded. Inko looked at her son coming down with both children.

"Mou… Izuku… I can't wait to have grandchildren…" she cried to herself. Midoriya went red in the face.

"M- MOM! THAT'S SOMETHING… YA KNOW… HAHAHA…" Midoriya replied all flustered up as he put the kids on a chair and Inko came out with plates.

"So this is Todoroki-kun from dinner last time," Inko smiled at the small boy who nodded as he grabbed the fork she had provided.

"Thanks for allowing me to stay, Inko-san," Todoroki smiled and Inko's heart seemed to pound out of her chest.

"So… So cute…" she cried silently, Bakugou made a face and Inko gave him a sweet smile, pinching his cheek. "Yes, Katsuki-kun is suuuper cute as well!" Bakugou looked pleased with himself.

"Itadakimasu!" the two children chimed as they began to eat, Midoriya sighed, beginning to eat as well, remembering what had happened last night.

* * *

 _Wednesday Night_

" _Ahem… Midoriya, down here," Midoriya looked down immediately at the sound of the soft voice he had heard, he had a face full of confusion, horror and surprise as his green eyes met a pair of gray and blue eyes._

" _TO- TO- TODOROKI-KUN?!" Midoriya screamed confused as he saw the small child in front of him._

" _That's right, it is I, Midoriya," Todoroki replied to the alarmed young man. Midoriya looked him up and down, he was a child, Todoroki is a child._

" _What happened to you, Todoroki-kun? Did Hyuuga-kun do this to you?" Midoriya asked as he bent down to Todoroki's eye level, he then noticed the small child was wearing just a long shirt. "God! You must be cold! Let's get you in and with some clothing!" Midoriya said as he picked up the small child and cuddled him close to him. Todoroki came closer to Midoriya's warm chest, feeling sleepy, remembering the times his mother would also cuddled him this way._

" _Midoriya, I just want you to take care of me like how you take care of Bakugou…"_

" _But Todoroki-kun, we have school and Hyuuga-kun could get in trouble and…" Midoriya finished putting on a smaller shirt on the half and half child, whose eyes were now glassy, nearing the point of tears._

" _I… I want to feel loved for just a bit…" Midoriya's eyes softened as he hugged the smaller child towards him once more._

" _Sorry, Todoroki-kun, don't cry, I'll give take care of you too so don't cry," Todoroki's small sniffles were eventually quiet down as Midoriya cuddled him in a hug._

" _Izuku! Who was at the… door…?" Inko came to find her son cuddling a sleeping infant on his arms, she looked confused, the infant looked very much so like the young man her son had fought against in the sport's festival, she looked at her son._

" _I don't know," Midoriya replied and Inko just nodded, patting her son and telling him to go upstairs._

* * *

"Time to get going," Midoriya called the two children as they waddled their ways towards the young teen. His mother had found his Almighty onesies and put one on each of the children. Midoriya took out his phone and took a picture. "You two are so cute!" Midoriya cried, the children reddened.

"I want to be carried!" Todoroki said as he lifted his arms up for Midoriya to pick him up, Bakugou glared at him.

"Haaahhh? I'm the one that gets to be carried! Deku! Carry me!" Bakugou also lifted his hands, Midoriya bit his lip.

"Alright," he picked up both children, it sure was nice keeping up with strength training. He couldn't help but feel shy as he neared closer to the school, the looks he had received on his way, the smiles he had received from older women and finally.

"MIDORIYA-KUUUN! WHAT IS THIS!?" Iida asked as he ran towards his friends from afar, he couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him, was not only a child Bakugou, but also Todoroki. "Todoroki-kun, you were serious when you said you wanted to be spoiled by Midoriya-kun!" Iida was surprised by Todoroki's decisive attitude.

"So you literally had this planned you thermostat bastard?!" Bakugou glared at Todoroki who nodded.

"Yeah,"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bakugou gritted his teeth as he attempted to throw himself at the half and half child but was pulled back by Midoriya.

"Kacchan! I said cut it out!" Midoriya scolded Bakugou, the child's red eyes widened as he gritted his teeth and began crying.

"Stupiiidd Deeekuu! You're taking care of me! I hate you!" the child eventually got out of his grasp and ran into the crowd of students, Midoriya quickly jumped into action, grabbing onto Todoroki tightly and running quickly to grab Bakugou, thankfully he was able to catch him quickly.

"Kacchan! Don't do that, you scared me!" Midoriya nearly cried, picking him up. "This… this is really hard, please don't scare me like that again…" Bakugou looked at Midoriya's face, he looked close to tears, he began to sniffle again.

"Sorry, Deku…" and he hugged his neck. Todoroki sighed in relief, that had even scared him a bit.

"So it's true, you're now a child as well…" Midoriya turned over with the two children in his arms, in front of him stood a very upset Aizawa-Sensei.

"Aizawa-Sensei…" Midoriya said in a low voice, looking away. Todoroki only nodded.

"Do you realize one thing is Bakugou being stupid enough to make someone turn him into a child and another is asking to be turned into a child, while in school, when the other person that can turn you back is days away from returning?" he was very angry.

"I understand," Todoroki said as he bowed in apology. "Although unlike Bakugou, I can use my quirk and function at my age level, I'm pretty much just toddler size."

"Huh?" came Midoriya's and Bakugou's confused question as Todoroki demonstrated complete use of his quirk to the three of them, Aizawa gave a strange smile. Seemingly pleased.

"So that boy can do that too, huh… Well, then you've pretty much just become smaller than Mineta and you shouldn't be any problem, I was more angry of the fact that we had to take care of two brats but in your case, it's like you just shrunk, see yall in class." And so the teacher left, talking to himself about Hyuuga's quirk.

"Ehh!? Hyuuga-kun's quirk can and can't make your quirk effective? Even as a toddler?" Midoriya quickly tried to reach for his hero notebook, even though Hyuuga was still a middle schooler, this information could become handy. Sadly for Midoriya, Bakugou slapped that notebook right out of his hand.

"Oi, if you're pretty much just a smaller version of yourself, you don't need anyone to take care of you, so beat it…" Bakugou threatened but Todoroki shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to be with Midoriya, he's just stuck with you," Todoroki pushed, making the ashy blonde child angry and even slightly upset at the truth in his words. He was about to retort when Midoriya picked him up again.

"Todoroki-kun, please don't say that. I'm not stuck with Kacchan, I'm happy to be able to take care of him and of you as well but please don't make him feel like he was pushed on to me," Todoroki's eyes widened at the serious tone of Midoriya, he then closed his eyes and nodded.

"I see, sorry for saying that, Midoriya, I hope you can still spoil me for the next couple of days, even with Bakugou there." Todoroki bowed.

"I'll kill you," was all Bakugou murmured as he pressed his face closer to Midoriya's chest.

The classroom sure was lively, even more than when Bakugou appeared as a child for now, Todoroki too was a child and god darn was he a cute one. The girls were hard to control, Midoriya eventually had to step in and stop the girls from drowning in their bosoms. It wasn't until combat training when they saw him using his quirk and acting like himself that they realized that unlike Bakugou's child-like demeanor from the transformation, Todoroki was pretty much the same as always.

As they walked home, Midoriya made out Hyuuga waiting for him in the neighborhood. Sadly so did Bakugou, the small child blasted from his arms and made his way full blast towards Hyuuga.

"YOU SON OF A BIIIIITCHHHH!"

"UMPH!" came the loud loss of air of Hyuuga as Bakugou catapulted himself towards Hyuuga's stomach head first, Todoroki and Midoriya ran towards the fallen boy, who looked like he had died. Bakugou looked pretty pleased with himself.

"Kacchan! You killed him!" Midoriya cried.

"I- I'm alive, Mi- Midoriya-kun…" Hyuuga coughed as he began to sit up slowly. "I guess he's in his right to be mad, after all, I let Todoroki-kun use his quirk but canceled his out," he gripped his stomach in pain.

"You…" Bakugou was ready to go again but Midoriya caught him.

"How did you do that?" Midoriya asked.

"There's three types of transformations, full child mentality- they even forget their current memories, it's like throwing them back in the past. Second, half child mentality, half present mentality, your body works like one of a child and needs some child stuff but you also have use of current memories and vocabulary, both have no quirk use. Finally, just child body, make it as if you shrunk, otherwise, Todoroki-kun wouldn't have that scar, which comes with just being turned as a child."

"I see, how interesting," Midoriya mused and Hyuuga nodded.

"Sorry, this is my fault," Todoroki apologized as he placed his right hand on Hyuuga's belly, trying to make the cool of his hand relief some pain. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't you half and half bastard!" Bakugou yelled from Deku's arms. Todoroki just rolled his eyes.

"In any case, my brother is coming back Sunday night, so he said that we can return them back to normal Sunday evening, then Monday they can return back to normal to school."

"That'd be great! Thanks for the info Hyuuga-kun, and sorry about Kacchan…" Hyuuga just shook his head.

"I just escaped it last time because of Kacchan the dog, I had it coming," Todoroki grabbed onto Midoriya's hand and waved goodbye to Hyuuga, who waved bye at them.

"Well, there's some good news!" Midoriya smiled. Bakugou rested his head on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Yeah…" he replied. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, Midoriya,"

"Hai."

He eventually tucked the two boys into bed, with him on the very edge, guarding the two little ones from falling. He played with their hair. He couldn't help but notice how soft Todoroki's hair was, and Bakugou's hair as well, even though it looked so rough to the touch.

"How cute."

* * *

 **UAHBFHALDKJN!**

 **Conscious: the reason why this chapter is so bad is because we're running out of ideas, and we still have Friday, Saturday and Sunday, Monday and an extra chapter.**

 **Yeah, I had a lot of ideas but not a lot seem to work, if you all have any ideas for the last couple of chapters it'll be appreciated. Although the extra chapter is already done, that one is ready lol. But until after this one is done.**

 **Conscious: Read and Review, sorry for the late update, have a good one!**


	5. Friday

**Friday**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Midoriya asked as he finished putting on his shoes, Bakugou and Todoroki nodded.

"HAI!" the two chirped. Midoriya looked at the two infants, he sniffled.

"You guys are so cute! I can't!" he blushed.

"Deku! Let's go already!" Bakugou whined, ignoring his usual morning mumbling.

"Ah today, after school, let's stop by the park and I'll get you two some ice cream~!" their eyes sparkled. And so off to school they went. The day went as usual, just Midoriya and his two cute children being cute. It was until after school that Midoriya felt like he could finally spoil his two children friends.

"Midoriya-kun! Would you like to come with us, Uraraka-kun has found a new pancake house which the kids may enjoy," Iida passed the message along for his female friend who nodded. Behind her, Momo and Tsuyu nodded with Kaminari and Kirishima behind them, nodding. Midoriya looked at the two chibi's Todoroki seemed like he didn't care much for being surrounded by his classmates but Bakugou looked as if he was about to die.

"Kacchan, would you like to go? We can have pancakes and ice cream and stuff," Midoriya tried to cheer Bakugou up, the ashy blonde looked at the other students and then back at Midoriya.

"Alright," he replied. Midoriya looked surprised, smiling brightly at the small child agreeing, Bakugou looked at Midoriya's dumb grin and looked pleased.

"I can't remember when I last made you smile, dumb Deku," Bakugou grinned. Todoroki smiled softly. He still wasn't getting along with Bakugou but he could see how much Bakugou cared for Midoriya and vice versa, although Midoriya was more vocal about it than Bakugou; who only in his child form was honest it seemed.

And so the good friends all went off to try the new pancake house Uraraka had found. They walked up the place, it was so cute and fancy, and they had student and child discount. Midoriya looked excited, walking through the high glass pink doors with bows and candies and such.

"It's so cute here!" the girls said in awe as they looked around, it was cute child paradise. A cutely dressed waitress came to greet them.

"Hello~! Welcome to Cutie Pon Pancake House~! Party of 6 plus 2 children?" the waitress smiled and Iida nodded. The group was led to a table, the place seemed straight out of a fairy tale book.

"It's strange, it's like eating breakfast for lunch or something, haha," Midoriya grinned as he opened the menu the waitress had given them. "Todoroki-kun, Kacchan, order whatever you want," Midoriya smiled at his toddlers who looked at the menu carefully. The girls and even Kaminari and Kirishima placed a hand to their hearts.

" _Just one day I want to be spoiled by Midoriya liked this~!"_

"Midoriya, can I ask something," Midoriya turned to his left, where Todoroki was on a high chair, tugging on his shirt, he received a glare from Midoriya's right, where Bakugou was sitting.

"What is it, Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya asked the toddler who twiddled his thumbs a bit shyly.

"C- Can I too have a nickname from you?" everyone blushed, Midoriya held his face in embarrassment and nodded. The girls squealed to themselves.

"Todoroki-kun is so cute!" Uraraka said as she held her cheeks, Momo couldn't help but nod, Tsuyu as well. The guys just blushed, they hadn't thought about children before, but now they wished they'd be blessed with cute children in the long coming future.

"Anyway, a nickname for Todoroki-kun, hmm…" Midoriya place a hand on his chin thoughtfully, the waitress came back to take their drink orders, giving Midoriya more time to think. "Ah, Sho-chan?" Midoriya suggested and the child Todoroki glowed up, nodding and smiling, Midoriya smiled and ruffled his hair. Bakugou just scoffed.

"Sho-chan huh?" Kirishima chimed in, the small Todoroki lifted his hand to stop the red head from speaking any further.

"Only Midoriya can call me that," he said, making the red-head sweat drop and the girls giggle.

"R- Right…" Kirishima laughed awkwardly, turning his attention to Midoriya. "In any case, it sure is nice of you to take care of these two, Midoriya! Always there to help no matter the cost it brings you!"

"That's right, Midoriya-kun, I lately have noticed some bags under your eyes as well, you sure are dedicated!" Kaminari praised the green-black haired teen who blushed a bit, laughing it off. Uraraka caught Bakugou paying close attention to Midoriya's eyes catching the bags that had formed from the tiredness of his classes, hero training and taking care of the two boys.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Bakugou-kun, Deku-kun definitely enjoys your company, so how about you spoil him a little as well, ne?" the brunette smiled at the ashy blonde child who reddened, turned away but nodded as well. The rest of the group not having heard what had been exchanged between the two. Todoroki looked at Midoriya as well, then looked down, he would definitely pay this forward. The food arrived and everyone took their phones out, taking pictures of the super cute and delicious looking food in front of them.

"Midoriya, smile!" Momo said as she pointed her phone to where Midoriya was sitting in between his two infant friends, who also smiled as Momo took the picture. A waitress came by and offered to take a picture of them all, Kaminari offered his phone, his having the best camera. Everyone smiled as the girl took the picture. They eventually finished their food and headed out, Kaminari sent the picture out to his friends and everyone parted ways.

"It's pretty late isn't it?" Midoriya smiled as he held the two boys in his arms. Bakugou yawned, his body needed rest. "Ah let me just pass by the convenience store real quick, I want to print these pictures out!" Midoriya said.

"If you have them in your phone, why would you print them?" Todoroki asked, curious.

"Because having a physical copy of something makes it that much more important, dumbass thermostat," Bakugou replied. Midoriya chuckled.

"Well, Kacchan in right, Sho-chan, I want to be able to keep these memories close to me, the me that was able to take care of both Kacchan and Sho-chan as children, I want to treasure them," Todoroki's face heat up.

"I see," Todoroki replied, his plump little cheeks red. Bakugou leaned into Midoriya's chest.

"I have a lot of albums of Deku and I as children, so we have a LOT of PRECIOUS memories TOGETHER," Bakugou bragged, making the half and half child furrow his eyebrows together in a fit of jealousy.

"Screw you."

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Inko looked from where she was in the living room and smiled at her son.

"I'm glad! How was the pancake house?" Inko asked excitedly, Midoriya let the children down and showed his mother the pictures they had taken, Inko's eyes softened, looking at the pictures of Todoroki and Bakugou in the high chairs, the one of Midoriya between them and one of the whole group. She hugged her son, surprising the wide-eye boy.

"Mom? Everything okay?" Midoriya asked as he hugged his mom back, he felt her sniffle a bit. Bakugou and Todoroki stared a bit confused.

"I'm… so glad you have friends now… Izuku," Inko pulled away, wiping a tear away from her face. "I'm so proud of you!" Bakugou looked away, Todoroki stared at the two Midoriya's and back at Bakugou, a saddened expression on his face. If it wasn't because of Bakugou, maybe Midoriya wouldn't have had such rough years.

"At least he's doing good now, I'm sure he has never blamed you for your selfishness, Bakugou," Todoroki said as he placed his hand on his Bakugou's shoulder and gave him a little side smile. Bakugou scoffed.

"Deku… is too nice, I hate that about him… I hate that he cares so much… I hate that…" fat tears began to pool down Bakugou's eyes, catching Midoriya's eye.

"Kacchan what's wrong?!" Midoriya asked alarmed, running to his childhood friend's side.

"I- I hate that you won't just smile at me anymore!" Bakugou hugged onto Midoriya's neck, Midoriya was in shock. "I hate that I'm such a jerk even though I love you dumbass Deku!" Inko's eyes went wide, Todoroki's mouth opened in surprise and Midoriya went red.

"K- Kacchan! Calm down, you must be tired! Let's get you to take a nap," Midoriya said all flustered. Bakugou just nodded. Midoriya settled the child down, who instantly fell sleep, he patted his head. "I'm sure it was just his child mentality talking, I'm sure…" Midoriya blushed.

"Midoriya, I like you too," Midoriya turned around to see the small Todoroki on the doorway. "I like you a lot."

"Eh?" Midoriya's face blasted full red as the small child walked towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Please keep taking care of me."

* * *

"That Katsuki-kun, so cute," Inko smiled as she brought her son some hot tea to help him relax as he worked on his homework. Midoriya stole a glance towards the now two sleeping infants.

"It must be the quirk's side effects on him," Midoriya replied to his mom who smiled.

"You know, Izuku, Katsuki-kun used to love giving you kisses when you two were young, so I wouldn't really be surprised if what he said were true," Inko grinned.

"Eh?"

"Every time you were sleep and he came over, he would kiss you awake, just like a princess!" Midoriya's face went red.

"EHHH?!"

* * *

 **O·M·A·K·E**

Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku- age 4

"Auntie Inko! Where's Deku?" Bakugou asked as he arrived at the Midoriya household with his toys to play.

"Ah Katsuki-kun, he's sleeping in the couch, go wake him up?" Inko suggested, the child shrugged and walked towards where his friend was sleeping. He looked at him close, he looked cute, sleeping. He recalled a movie his mom and dad were watching the night before. Sleeping Beauty. He tilted his head to the side as if pondering something.

"Deku! Get up!" Bakugou said loudly, but the smaller boy just sighed and fixed himself into a more comfortable position. Bakugou looked both ways and then very slowly, softly kissed Midoriya's freckled cheek. "Tch, of course that wouldn't wo-"

"Kacchan?" Midoriya's eyes fluttered opened and Bakugou reddened, not believing his kiss had woken Midoriya up. He then smirked, Midoriya having finished rubbing his sleep away.

"Hehe, come on Deku, let's go play!"

"Ah okay!" Midoriya smiled.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed, also thank you MetallicMedallion for the suggestion! It is getting a bit cold in the story so I guess a snow setting in the next chapters may be good! I appreciate it!**

 **Conscious: because we'll be very busy this week, please accept this early update since we won't be back for a while~ gomen~~**

 **Yes, please wait patiently, for there's some stuff happening that will keep me busy! 'till next time~ love you all, thank you all!**


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

* * *

"Izuku get up! It's snowing~!" Inko blasted through her son's door who turned around and fell on his back, his two infant friends began to whine as they moved around in the bed.

"M- Mom… it's a bit early don't you think…?" Midoriya said as he got up from the ground and looked outside where it was snowing, hard. "Oh wow!" Midoriya said surprised as he stared out his window, soon Bakugou's and Todoroki's little heads were under him, looking in complete surprise at the falling snow.

"SNOW!" the two children said in awe, then looked up at Midoriya. Expecting him to say something. Midoriya went red, memories of the night before pooling his mind.

"You three come and have breakfast and then you can take them out to play, Izuku!" Inko smiled as she closed the door.

"Alright let's wash up so we can play together in the snow alright?" Midoriya smiled and the two infants nodded. Heading to the restroom. Midoriya watched them argue until they reached the restroom and then sighed. Very soon the two would return back to normal and then he would be without them again, he recalled Bakugou's love confession, he would probably forget about it once he returned to normal, but Todoroki would still remember. He wouldn't forget. He shook his head.

Inko made pancakes and set out whip cream and strawberries in syrup with cups of warm chocolate. The three came down all dressed up for the snow minus their jackets.

"I wonder if this is how it's going to be when you have your own children, Izuku," Inko giggled, making her son go red.

"M- Mom…" Midoriya sighed.

"Midoriya-san, do you want grandkids?" Todoroki asked as he took a sit, Inko placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well… yes, because I know Izuku will be such a great parent," Inko smiled, Todoroki looked down.

"Do you think I or even Bakugou could be good parents too?" he asked.

"Oi you bastard! Don't bring me up in your weird ass questions!" the toddler yelled at the half and half boy with a red face. Inko just smiled.

"Who knows?" Inko retreated to the kitchen and then the doorbell rang. Midoriya looked at the time, only 9 in the morning. He went to open it.

"How's the snow treating you Deku-kun~!?" Uraraka asked excitedly as she and Iida stood fully clothed in his doorway.

"What you guys doing here so early? And it's so cold come in!" Midoriya asked panicked as he ushered them in. Uraraka giggled as her eyes locked on the toddlers eating on the table.

"C- CUTE!" Todoroki was wearing some jeans with boots very similar to Midoriya's but in small and a cute sweater with All Might on it and a collar shirt on the bottom. On the other side, Bakugou was also wearing some mini Midoriya boots with jeans and a hoodie under a shirt of All Might as well.

"Why do you guys always have to appear?" Bakugou said annoyed as he stabbed his pancake. Todoroki gave him a look and Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we came so early but Uraraka and I thought it'd be nice to train in the snow and the kids could even play too," Iida smiled, Midoriya handed his friend a napkin, his glasses being fogged up from the sudden change in temperature.

"We're planning to do just that, by the way, I didn't know it was supposed to snow until later next month?" Midoriya offered pancakes to his friends who shook their heads.

"Yea it was quite a surprise, I think it's not that it was supposed to snow really," Uraraka recalled.

"Yes, I heard that a child just got their quirk and not being able to handle it, got out of hand," Iida said.

"A quirk that changes weather or an outburst of snow?" Midoriya asked curiously. The two shrugged their shoulders. Unsure of what to answer.

"In any case, Iida-kun here is taking us to his home, he has a huge field where we can have plenty of fun~" Uraraka winked. Midoriya looked surprised, having never been to anyone's place but Bakugou's even Iida looked a bit embarrassed.

"It's the field where I run, it's completely covered," Iida smiled.

Eventually the five of them made their way out to Iida's place. On their way they found no other than Hyuuga playing outside with Kacchan the dog.

"Midoriya-kun!" Hyuuga smiled as he waved, throwing a stick afar and Kacchan blasting towards it.

"Hyuuga-kun! Kacchan likes the snow?" Midoriya smiled, Uraraka and Iida looked at each other.

"Kacchan…?" the two said to themselves, Iida was the first to react.

"You're the one with the child turning quirk?" Iida asked, the child looked up as the megane and nodded. His face went red as Uraraka also got up on his face.

"You're quite amazing you know?" she smiled. He laughed nervously.

"Th- Thanks?" Hyuuga replied. Not used to talking with so many older kids.

"Hey, Iida-kun… what if we invite him to come with us?" Uraraka asked the taller teen who looked at the youngster megane and at the ashy blonde dog who was sitting now by the boy with the stick on his mouth.

"Sure, why not," Iida smiled. "Would you like to join us? Oh, I didn't catch your name?"

"Hyuuga, Kyoya," the boy smiled adjusting his glasses. And so it became six with a dog, Kacchan the dog happily carried the two toddlers on his back.

* * *

"Woah!" Uraraka, Midoriya and Hyuuga looked surprised as they looked at the amazing field covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Uraraka smiled widely, as she began to run ahead. Bakugou pointed ahead, holding tightly to Kacchan the dog.

"Let's go!" Bakugou ordered and Kacchan ran full speed, making Todoroki also hold on tight. Midoriya and Iida soon joined them. Forts were stood up, Uraraka, Iida and Hyuuga partnered up against the two children and Midoriya who took Kacchan the dog with them. At one point, Todoroki ran out on top on Kacchan making a huge ice wall to protect Midoriya and Bakugou to attack head on, Hyuuga finished making enough snowballs and nodded at Uraraka who upon touching the small mounds of snow lifted them all up on the air and as Bakugou tasted victory, snow and snow fell upon them, Todoroki being too late to react and also being attacked by the snowballs.

After spending all that time in the snow it was time to warm up, Iida invited them into his home for a cup of hot coffee, chocolate or tea. Bakugou and Todoroki drank their warm drinks and fell sleep, taking a nap as Midoriya enjoyed a conversation with Uraraka, Iida and Hyuuga.

"So Hyuuga-kun, when is your brother returning?" Iida asked, Midoriya looked at him as well.

"They told me Sunday evening," Hyuuga replied, sipping on the hot chocolate.

"And what's your brother's name? Are you two identical or fraternal twins?" Uraraka asked the middle schooler who closed his eyes and smiled.

"His name is Kyo and we're fraternal twins… he's… very different from me," Hyuuga replied. "Our quirks are strange, but compared to me, my brother is much taller and stronger,"

"Hey don't beat yourself up over that, I'm sure you'll keep growing, you're but a child still," Iida smiled as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, and trust me when I say that you can indeed become stronger," Midoriya smiled, remembering himself. Uraraka grinned widely.

"I'm sure you'll grow up to a handsome strong hero along with your brother, Hyuuga-kun,"

Eventually, Iida walked Uraraka home and Hyuuga and his dog left with Midoriya and the kids.

"So your brother arrives tomorrow?" Bakugou asked Hyuuga who nodded. "About time!"

"Ah I'll miss my time this close with Midoriya," Todoroki whined, earning a glare from Bakugou. As they neared Hyuuga's home, Kacchan the dog ran faster, barking as if he had seen someone, tail wagging.

"Kacchan!" Hyuuga called as he ran behind his large dog, the two kids and Midoriya began to chase them as well.

"Ah, Kacchan, I'm back!" Hyuuga came to a stop as outside his home his brother was petting Kacchan. Midoriya and the kids came to an abrupt stop upon spotting the taller teenager, dashing dyed red and black hair with blue eyes. No glasses.

"Kyo! You're back!" Hyuuga smiled as he hugged his brother. Kyo hugged the smaller teen. Ruffling his hair, he was indeed taller than his twin.

"Ah is this the young man you caused trouble to?" Kyo asked and Kyoya (Hyuuga) nodded. "And this are the teens you turned into children?" another nod.

"Oh nice to meet you!" Midoriya opened his mouth. "I'm Midoriya, Izuku!" Kyo bowed.

"Hyuuga, Kyo the older twin."

"So are you going to return us to our normal form?" Todoroki asked. Kyo nodded.

"Yall ready?" Kyo said as he lifted his hand up.

"Wait!" everyone turned towards Bakugou, who had stopped Kyo. "Clothes, we don't have any clothes here. Wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah he's right, maybe we should wait," Todoroki scratched the back of his head. Kyo looked at the children and back at Midoriya. Smirking.

"Alright sure, but we gotta do it tomorrow for sure, have a good evening," Kyo smiled as he draped his arm over his brother and whistled for Kacchan the dog to follow.

The door closed and the three remained in silence. Midoriya took a long look at the little children in front of him before scooping them up in his arms.

"Well that's great isn't it? You guys will soon be back to normal!" Midoriya smiled as he walked with the children on his arms. The two nodded.

"You know, I will miss spending so much time with you, Midoriya, after I go back, please spend more time with me," Todoroki smiled as his small hand touched Midoriya's cheek, Midoriya grinned.

"Yeah of course," he then turned to Bakugou, who had mainly remained silent. Although he was gripping his jacket. "You'll be back to normal tomorrow Kacchan, that's great right?"

"Hn… yeah," was all the small boy replied. After dinner, and helping the boys with their bath, Midoriya put them to rest as he spent some time writing on his journal, from the bed, Bakugou opened his eyes to look at Midoriya, writing away on his journal.

"Deku," he called silently, not expecting Midoriya to actually hear him, but he did, turning towards him.

"Kacchan, something wrong?" Midoriya asked as he came close, sitting in front of the bed and waiting for Bakugou to say something.

"I… want a goodnight kiss," Bakugou said. Staring straight into Midoriya's eyes, Midoriya's face flared up.

"I'm not good with these type of jokes Kacchan…" Midoriya laughed nervously. Bakugou's small hand grabbed his and he gave the green-eyed boy a kiss on his cheek.

"Just like that, Deku," Midoriya bit his lip and sighed, giving Bakugou a peck on his own cheek.

"Good?"

"Good."

* * *

 **Ahhh Kyo is back and the two of them are going back to normal! Bakugou is more honest as a child**

 **Conscious: It's a little upsetting this story has like two chapters left but at least it's going to be over soon! Stay with us until the end, thank you!**

 **RnR! Love you all and thank you once again for the ideas and help!**


	7. Sunday

**SUNDAY**

* * *

"So it's their last day with us?" Inko asked as she finished fixing the scarf on Bakugou. Midoriya nodded.

"Yeah, well we better get going, I'll return later, bye Mom," Midoriya smiled as he grabbed the two toddlers.

"It was a lot of fun staying over, I'll be sure to return, Midoriya-san," Todoroki smiled at the older woman who smiled and nodded.

"You'll see me too, Auntie, don't worry," Bakugou assured her who nodded once more. The three took off, there was only silence as Midoriya walked them towards the Hyuuga residence.

"Oi, Deku," Bakugou called out to his childhood friend as he kicked a pebble in the street.

"Yes, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked. Bakugou opened his mouth to say something but quickly retracted. He then opened it again.

"Did you bring our clothing?" Todoroki sighed at hearing Bakugou changed his sentence.

"Haha, of course I did," Midoriya replied.

"Bakugou, if you don't man up, I will take Midoriya from you," Todoroki said a he came to an abrupt stop.

"Shut up you two-color bastard, you don't know anything,"

"I know that you like him and that's all I need to know,"

"Guys let's all calm down he-"

"No!" the two infants retorted.

"Okay… oh look we're almost to Hyuuga-kun's place!" Midoriya smiled nervously as he pointed at the house. The two toddlers were glaring hard at each other. In the end they just finished walking to the house where they were greeted by the twins.

"Oh good please come in," Kyoya smiled as he opened the door and let them in.

"Sorry for intruding," Midoriya smiled as he came through with the two pouting toddlers.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Kyo smiled as he clapped his hands. "I _may_ mess up once, I don't use my quirk much," Kyo warned with a wink.

"Wait what do you me-" Bakugou's question was cut short as he and Todoroki became engulfed in a very bright light followed by light red smoke.

"I think they're a tad bit older than what they're supposed to be, Kyo," Kyoya coughed. Midoriya's eyes widened as he stared at the two chiseled naked bodies, they seemed taller, stronger and…

"You got the wrong age, Hyuuga,"

"I think the brat knows you fucking thermostat,"

Midoriya's face went full red, their voices were so crispy deep and husky and velvety smooth. The adult Bakugou turned towards the reddened Midoriya and quickly approached him. In a spare second Bakugou's mouth was on Midoriya's and Todoroki gritted his teeth as another bright light happened and more smoke. Bakugou pulled away from Midoriya, finally back to normal.

"I like you, Deku,"

"E- EH?"

"I said I like you shitty Deku!" Bakugou repeated, face red, his hands on Midoriya's shoulders. Kyo patted Todoroki's shoulder and Kyoya passed him his pair of clothes. Todoroki thanked them silently.

"Hey, childhood friends is the strongest character in ero games you know?" Kyo sighed.

"Kyo! Don't be a perv!" Kyoya smacked his twin on the head hard, making the other pout.

"It's okay, as long as Midoriya is happy, that doesn't mean that I will stop fighting for him anytime soon," Todoroki replied, tightening his hold on his clothing, he closed his eyes and Kyo guided him to the bathroom to change.

"Kacchan… I… Me too, so much…!" the two kept their embrace going on until Kyoya cleared his throat, passing Bakugou his clothing.

"You should probably get changed," Bakugou grabbed his clothes and quickly put it on, after being done he gave Kyoya a nasty look, he looked away and then back at full glare, smacking his fist against the megane boy's head. "OW!" the brunette yelped in pain fom the strong hit.

"You little fucker-" Bakugou said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his fist against Kyoya's scalp painfully, but then stopped to give it a light pat and ruffle. "Thanks…"

"Huh?" Kyoya asked as he sniffled from the painful friction.

"You fucking heard me you fucking nerd!" Bakugou yelled and Kacchan barked at him, Bakugou turned towards the dog and kneeled, patting his head. "Sorry, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled.

"I should get going," Midoriya turned to the now dressed Todoroki and nodded.

"I ahd a lot of fun taking care of you, Todoroki-kun, you were such a cute kid!" Todoroki went slightly red, placing a hand on his face to cover his blush.

"Not fair Midoriya, you already picked Bakugou," Midoriya's eyes widened and his face went red as Bakugou's arm draped around his shoulder.

"That's right you fucking thermostat! So hands off my dumbass nerd, you hear?" Bakugou threatened.

"Ka- Kacchan!" Midoriya complained. Todoroki only nodded.

"I'll see you two at school tomorrow," Todoroki smiled, he looked at Bakugou and in a flash gave Midoriya a peck on his left cheek.

"Uwahh!" Midoriya went red and Bakugou was too late to react as the dual-colored haired boy left. Kyo and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Well, if yall ever want to play around again, we here," Kyo smiled. Midoriya thanked them and the two teens left, walking side by side. Bakugou's arm holding Midoriya close to him.

"I- Is this okay… Kacchan?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"Do you want me to carry you because of all that time you had to carry me?" Bakugou asked and before Midoriya could say anything, the ashy blonde picked up Midoriya in his arms, making the green haired boy red up to his ears. "Better?"

"Kacchan! Put me do-"Bakugou's lips closed around Midoriya's shutting him up. He pulled away.

"Just shut up."

"I like you," Midoriya blushed.

"I know, my fucking sleeping beauty, cute babysitter, shitty nerd of a Deku."

"Why are you so mean," Midoriya complained. Bakugou smirked.

"I'm just a selfish bastard I guess."

"Kacchan…" Midoriya began.

"Hm?"

"Kawaii." And this time Midoriya kissed the red-eyed teen, whose face had reddened slightly in surprise.

 **END**

* * *

 **EHHH Kinda of a suckish ending sorry guys, but there is an extra! So wait for a bit so I can bring it to you my beautiful people!**

 **Conscious: I hope you all liked it, we kinda liked it kinda hated it, our fave part tho? Adult Bakugou and Todoroki for a brief second!**

 **Adieu~!**


End file.
